There are a wide variety of portable, handheld, weed- or grass-cutting tools which typically are used for trimming grass and weeds in hard-to-reach places not easily or usually reached by a lawn mower. Such weed-cutting tools are typically portable-type, lightweight tools being carried by the operator, either alone or with the aid of an over-the-shoulder strap. Such tools generally comprise an elongated shaft having at the one end a weed-cutting device, either a blade or a cutting cord, and at the other end a gasoline- or electric-powered motor for driving the cutting blade or cord, and intermediate the cutting head and the power source, and generally toward the power source, is a raised handle for use by the operator, to hold the shaft and direct the weed-cutting head as desired.
It is desirable to provide for a carrying apparatus and method which would permit the weed-cutting tools to be wheeled during use, as opposed to carrying over the shoulder, so as to provide for easier starting operation, particularly for gasoline models, and to lessen operator fatigue by a wheel-carrying apparatus, as opposed to carrying by the operator, and to provide other advantages in use.